Bloody: the demented power puff girl
by B gal
Summary: PGGD fic. slight crossover with Everafter and Ruby Gloom. Bell frees a demented power puff girl in adtempt to free herself from the darkcounicle. She must team up with her other kind, a demented girl and a goth? to stop her. rated for blood
1. protolouge

(an: I hope you like this. My spelling sucks, so if you see any spelling mistakes, please informed me in a non-flame matter, thanks. Enjoy. Disclamer: I only own the plot and the OCs. Bell belongs to Bleedman!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

A nine year old girl was standing in front of a grave.

She had long white hair, white eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black headband, white dress with a black line through it, long white socks and black dress shoes.

Next to her was a dog with green fur, black ears, arms, legs, paws and tail and a zipper on its chest.

"We must be silent Girly," The girl whispered to the dog.

She faced a gravestone.

"If we want to be free without Lori's help, this must be done," She said.

In the tomb, she picked up a few bones.

She got out a box of suger, a can of spice and a tube of everything nice.

She poured the ingreidents in the bowl. Then, she got out a dagger and two flasks.

One flask was filled with black liquid, the other was empty.

The girl threw the bones in the bowl.

She stabbed a good part on her arm three times. The blood was spilling out of it.

She tited her arm to filled the jar with her own blood.

She got out a cloath to wrapped away the blood spilling out of it.

She poured the blood in the mix.

"Now," She told herself, "for one more ingreident before the final."

She got out a stuffed pig and teared it in two. The girl threw one half in, but give the other peice to Girly.

She then poured the last vile in the mix.

A bunch of blood red supernatural smoke covered the area. The girl got a small vile and put in the contoction in.

"We must dump the rest," She told the dog, "before it's-"

Then, the contantion exploied in an evil blood red puff.

Girly looked around.

"Bell?" He asked in a scared voice.

The girl, now know as Bell, looked at the dog with fear in her eyes.

The two looked in the rising smoke to see a shadow figure of a girl.

"Free at last," She sneered.

Bell hold on to Girly.

The shadow rised with the smoke, laughing evilly.

"What had I done?" Bell whispered.

(an: How's that? R&R, but no flames. I HATE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	2. Monster?

Bell went up to a girl her age.

She had brown hair with black streaks, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black stakter t-shirt, toarned blue jeans and blood red sneaks.

"Lori, please help me," Bell begged.

She went to Bell.

"I shall get you some asestance," Lori commented, "just stay by my side."

* * *

In a house, three girls were in their room. 

One was the same age as Bell with long orange hair, pink eyes, peach skin and dressed in the same way as Bell, only she had a red bow and a pink hair clip with a red heart on it and her dress was pink.

The second was the same age as the first girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin and dressed like the first girl and Bell, only she had her hair in pigtails and her dress was blue.

The last had black hair, green eyes, pale skin and dressed like the two other girls and Bell, only she didn't had anything in her hair and her dress was green.

"I so board, I wished there was some butt to kick in Megaville," The third one commented.

"Buttercup, we should-"

But she got cut off when Lori opened the door.

"What the heck do you want?" Buttercup sneered.

"It's what Bell wants," Lori commented.

The orange hair girl looked at her in anger.

"I don't share an alience to that horrid group," Bell yelled at the orange hair girl.

"Now, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup,"Lori commented, "we must band together to stop the greater evil."

"Like what?"

Then, a hole got blowed in a wall.

The three turned to see a girl their age.

She had long brown and black hair, blood red eyes, pale skin and dressed in a dagger in her hair, blood red dress with a black line in the middle, long white socks and black sneaks. She was dripping in blood all over her body.

"Don't bother," She sneered, "all I want is your blood."

The girls flenched, then run for their lives.

The girl smirked, then got out a bunch of blood red smoke out of nowhere.

"Seaised the fools," She sneered.

The smoke captured all the girls.

The girl went in front of the girls.

"This may sting a little," The girl sneered.

Bubbles was about to get stabbed by the mist when Lori brocked free of the mist.

"You shouldn't hurt the heros," Lori said, "you'll never know it'll be your very demise."

The girl death glaired her, then left in an explion.

"Do you know what the heck is that freak?" Blossom asked.

Bell was lying on the ground, unconious.

"I'll explained everything," Lori commented.


	3. memories

Bell was lying on the bed. Bubbles hold the unconious girl's hand.

Buttercup was looking at Lori in full adtention.

"Why did that little whitch in angel's cloathing released that thing?" Blossom ranted.

Lori looked up.

"Because it was the only way to free her from her prisonment."

"What?"

"I shall start at the story of this girl's birth..."

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_A skeleton and a scientist was inside a lab._

_"Is she going to be healthy?" The seleton asked._

_"She'll be perfect," The mad scientist said, "not only I give her the ingendints of a perfect little girl, but I give her all of your powers."_

_He gave a small smile._

_Little did anyone know, something was watching the whole thing.

* * *

"Only a drop of Chemical X and the contontion's complete." _

Then, a girl dressed in a whitch's outfit grabbed the entire bowl.

"Master's going to be so pleased with us," She said with a smirk.

She and two other figures in the dark disappeared in the night.

"I must find that contion," Ths skeleton sneered.

He ran off.

"Good luck, Jack..."

* * *

Jack was in a lair that looked like a tourcer chamber and a casino. 

"Well hello, bone head."

Jack turned to see a bug sack.

"Give back that bowl Oogie," He sneered.

The bug sack gave a smirk.

"You're joking," It sneered.

Oogie got out a bottle of a blood red vile.

"With this Oogie venom in this, this little girl'll be 100 times stronger then you'll plan," He sneered, "and merilous. The best part is she'll be under my control."

Oogie laughed, then poured the contion in the mix.

He then tossed the bottle.

Jack death glaired him.

Then, the mix exploied.

When the smoke cleared, it reviled a little girl.

It had a little bit of white hair, big prue white eyes, pale skin and dressed in a tattered princess drees. It gave Jack an evil smirk.

"Weaken daddy dearest, little minion," He sneered.

The little child smirked, then let out a blast from a singal hand.

She battled Jack until he was a pile of bones on the ground.

"Distroy him," Oogie said with a smirk.

The child got out a ray from her hand. Jack's eyes were filled with tears.

Then, something happened.

_The child's eyes filled with tears and hugged the pile of bones. Her fist clutched the ray. _

_"What the-"_

"Only a drop of Chemical X and the contontion's complete." Jack was in a lair that looked like a tourcer chamber and a casino. 

_Jack gave him a smirk._

_"I guess you need the full vile instead of the half used."_

_Oogie death glaired them._

_"DO AS I SAY, MINION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_The child took the ray and aimed it at Oogie. He got distroied completely._

_The child went up to Jack, hugged his skull and kept sobbing.

* * *

A ragdoll hold the child in her arms. _

"Is this our litte girl?" She asked.

_Jack looked at the ragdoll._

A ragdoll hold the child in her arms. 

_"Yes, Sally."_

_Sally looked at the baby girl._

_"Let's called her Bell..."_

**END FLASKBACK

* * *

**

Blossom looked at Lori.

"How did Bell get trapped in the Darkside counicle in the first place?"

Lori looked at her.

"Since you asked..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_A three year old Bell was playing with voo doo dolls._

_Her eyes were big, her hair was as long as her and she was dressed in a little version of Sally's outfit._

_"She'll be perfect for the thrown."_

_Then, a dark figure appeared in front of Bell. Sally grabbed Bell out of harm's way._

_"Leave our daughter alone," Jack sneered._

_The figure only smirked._

_"Bell shall be in good hands," He sneered,"too bad she'll won't remember a singal thing about you."_

_He blasted Bell and she fell unconious.

* * *

_

_When Bell woke up, she was completely naked. Her hair covered her body._

_She looked up to see an orange alien with many blood red eyes._

_"Dada?" She asked._

_"I'm sorry," He said to the child, "but your parents had been killed."_

_Bell gasped._

_"By the power puff girls."_

_Bell clutched her fist._

_"They'll pay," She sneered._

_The alien smirked._

_"I should get you some cloathes."_

_Bell got dressed in a blanket._

_"Only until the other cloathes get to fit you," He told her._

_Bell looked at him in fear._

_"Time to meet our new master."

* * *

_

_Bell was hold in the arms of the alien._

_"My name's Dr. X," He told the girl._

_A robot that looked like a queen bee looked at the girl and smirked._

_"I'm Vexius," She sneered._

_She got out a vile filled of blood red smoke._

_Bell tried to run away, but the smoke went threw her body. _

_Her blood spilled to the ground._

_Bell was shacking. Vexius smirked._

_"Once we take over the rule, we shall take over the world."_

_They laughed miatcally._

_"I don't want any part of this," Bell sneered._

_"You had no choice deary," Vexius sneered, "as long as that smoke runs through your vains, you had to work for us or you'll shall withered away for ever."_

_Bell's eyes filled with tears._

_"Besides, you want revenge on those nasty little girls?"_

_Bell ran off, crying.

* * *

She was sobbing in her little bedroom. _

"Mama, dada," She told herself.

Then, she felt someone patting her head.

She turned to see a little green dog. They both screamed.

Bell hid behind her pillow.

She looked up to see the dog.

_"Are you trapped here too?" She asked the dog._

She was sobbing in her little bedroom. 

_It nodded._

_"I'm Bell," She told it._

_"I'm Gir."_

_She blinked. Then hugged Gir._

_"TADEDIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Bell sighed, but felt happy to find someone to cheer her up._

**END FLASHBACK.

* * *

**

"Oh, poor Bell," Bubbles said, her eyes filled with tears.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Since why is she with you?"

Lori looked at her.

"I'm getting there," She commented.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Bell was her age she was today. She hold Gir and sighed._

_Then, Lori appeared in front._

_"Lori..." Bell whispered._

_"I can free you from this nightmare," She told the girl._

_"But if I go, I'll-"_

_Lori touched her arm. She breathe blood red smoke._

_"I can help you," Lori commented, "stay with me and the smoke won't stun you."_

_Bell picked her up, took Gir and flew away from the sight._

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Blossom looked at her.

"Why did she did that?"

Lori looked at her.

"I should explained that..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Bell was sitting in front of Lori, who was hiddened in the shadows._

_"I need to be free for real," Bell protested._

_Lori looked at her._

_"In order to get free," Lori comented, "you must used the intendents to this."_

_She hold up a scroll._

_Bell gasped_

_"It's the only way to free the most demented power puff girl ever," Lori told her, "get a bit of the formula with all ingeridents in it. But, dimp it out the rest."_

_Bell nodded, grabbed Gir and left._

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Blossom looked at Bell.

"So, all she was trying to do is to get free?"

Lori nodded.

"And edvenging her parents' death," She commented.

"But aren't her parents alive?" Buttercup commented.

"Sort of," She commented, "only one that can helps us now is the masked writer."

"Who?"

Lori at them.

"A writer that can help us," She commented.

The girls looked at Bell. She woke up.

"Time to find her," Lori commented.

Bell nodded, then ran off with the other three.

"Who is this power puff girl's name?"

Lori looked at Blossom.

"Her name's Bloody."


End file.
